Love and War
by slothtouch
Summary: Everyone's falling in love! But then what will happen when there's war and you can trust no one? Even the one you love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Seana

I walked up the hill, my clothes torn and singed, Oh what a great beginning to my summer! I looked around trees just about everywhere thankfully non of them were marked. Then I started to look at a beautiful juniper tree. I was admiring it when all of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and a lady was in front of me. She looked to be twenty something with an engagement ring on her right hand that matched her green tee shirt and jeans. Her green hair was straight and was partly pulled back with a blue clip.

I screamed, "TREE LADY!" "Excuse me?" she said. "Sorry." I decided to call her Sara. "It's ok you made it past come with me." she mused. "No way! Stranger danger!" I screamed at Sara. "Wow. Well what better do you have to do?" She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "True.." I said as we started to walk up the hill. About half-way way through there was some donkey-guy and she jumped on him. They started laughing and then they kissed. I covered my eyes. "Oh sorry!" "Sara" said. As we finally reached the top, I saw i was surrounded by people. She pointed to one boy who looked about my age and told me to go with him, and that he would show me around. I started to walk torwards him.

Nico's POV

"Hi." The girl said shyly.  
>"Hey I'm Nico." I said not showing any expression. Although my sub-consince was saying, "Hey, she's pretty hot."<br>"I'm Taylor. Tree-Lady said you would show me around."  
>Oh, she didn't walk here on her own. I shook it off. "Shh! Tree nymphs may seen nice but I learned to not tee-pee trees ANYMORE!"<br>She smiled, then laughed, "Ok, So uhm where do we start?"  
>"Follow me we'll get you to the Aphrodite cabin for some new clothes."<p>

Taylor Seana  
>I followed the guy to the cabin. He knocked and when some preppy chick answered she backed up.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Taylor here needs some new clothes."<br>She then scanned me.  
>"Wow. Even if they weren't burnt, she would still need new ones." She said snobbishly.<br>I curled my hands into fists. , and got read to bring them up but Nico put his hand on mine and gave me a look that said "Don't do it."  
>He then took his hand away which I really didn't want him too because he was kind of cute.<br>"Your right." I continued, "And your face needs plastic surgery, with or without, your terrible makeup jobs." I smiled sweetly.  
>"Hmm! What a charm!" She said giving me death stares. I just smiled.<br>"Drew, can you get her some clothes." Nico asked trying not to laugh at what I had just said,  
>"Fine!" She said.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle's POV<p>

I had been here for about a year now and knew like everyone. I was just wearing my normal t-shirt and jeans and converes. I really never cared about what I wore that day until I saw Hope walk out of the Mania cabin. I started to walk towards her. She barely ever noticed me. When I got there I got so nervous my hands started to sweat. Then a voice in my head said, "_Say something like, Hey Hope! Just passing by and wanted to say hello!" _I never listened to that stupid voice so instant smoothe talk reflexes came in.  
>"Hey. You come here often?" Oh-no<br>She burst out laughing, "Oh, Gavin you crack me up!" She said as she walked away laughing.  
>"It's Kyle." I said quietly. Then all of a sudden the wall I was leaning on fell. Or maybe I fell as it started to move. Some guys were moving a cardboard cutout wall. I sighed. I'm such a loser..<p>

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<br>I heard a knock on my cabin door. Finally! It had been like hou-  
>"Hey." Taylor said.<br>"Wow, you look, uh, uh, pretty." I blushed.  
>"Thanks." She blushed also. She was wearing a camp -shirt, tight short shorts and apparently this was the Aphrodite girls time to play barbie, because they put on a little makeup that was natural to her skin tone which was kinda tan, and perfume. She had on tom shoes which were black and matched the camp letters on the orange camp shirt.<br>"So now where do we go? I'm starving and it's about lunch time."  
>"Well normally we go to the pavillion, but I thought since I'm showing you around we could do it all in one, meaning I show you the coast and have a picnic."<br>"That would be awesome!" She smiled. The sun beamed down on her face making it glow. Maybe it wasn't the sun, because then A floating Heart came over her head.  
>"Woah! What's that?"<br>"Means You will be in the Aphrodite cabin. Wow, you'll have to live with those hot, snotty brats."  
>"Bleh, I'd rather die" I shrugged my shoulkders, cause hey, my dad's death. She laughed and we continued to get ready for our picnic. Date.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:) That's all for now. I will update soon. Please read and review. Tell me if you like or any ideas :) thx Luv y'all!<strong>

** Keep up the heat,**

** Ash =]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllllooooo! "Ash" here! Anywho i made this story when i was eleven and it so embarassinng. But anyways i decided to keep writig it ironically. I find it hilariously dumb man idk. But follow me on tumblr! **

Taylor's POV  
>so i had 2 get ready 4 my date with nico. he was cute but he smelt like old people? idk guess it was bc thats the smell of death.<br>like idk how to b cute so i went to the aphrodite cabin to have them help me get redy. wen i got there drew answered.  
>"Look what the cat dragged in," she said.<br>"cut the shit you soggy lampshade." i sed and oushed my way past her. "i hav d8 tonite n ur gona heelp me b cute."  
>"Why would i do that?" she said witha scoff. I look at her n smeel. she hav no idea.<br>"bc BARBIE i m ur new sister." I sed n she look shocck. "ya da right my dad and aphrodite got freaky in the sheets." i scratched my armpit bc idk how to b cute! i;m tomboy not girly.  
>drew gets her makeup and puts a bunch on my. i tried to eat sum of it but she sorayed me wit m]]waater. then she starts my hair and she startens it. it looked so good.!<br>"Time for outfits you pond scum." she says. i pull a knife on her.  
>"hey bitch im from queens ok and i will slit uR throt u lil thot." I say and when she starts to cry i put it away. wat a babee. it wasnt even a gun.<br>she pulls out jeans, a tank, a flowly cardigan and some sandals. "thx ho" i say and run out to meet nico 3

Nico's POV

gotdam this ho take a while. like hurry up princes we aint got all day, but den... i c her. i c dem eyes and dat booty. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG  
>"helo nico srry i m l8" she says.<br>"kk" i say. omg i cant believe i say that so embarass. she look at me n den we get the picnic set up.  
>"i got my hair laid" she say n she runs her fingers thru it. a chucnk falls out. she smeels n thrws it behind her. "hhaaha.."<br>"ok so long stry short...slime man" i begin to say  
>"what" she seys.<br>"whet." i say  
>"y did u say slime man." she seys<br>"tht isnt important. whet is impornt i luv u" i tel her. "liek i just think the way ur farts smel and the way ur hair falls out is so bootyful i men ur booytful lilly."  
>"who is lilly mane taylor" she saed. oh no shit tht waz my EX i m sooooo embarassd! i jump into the pond in she run way cryin.<p>

Kyle's POV  
>I was still really upset over the Hope thing. How could I have been so stupid? A girl like her would never like an idiot like me. Just then, I saw a girl running towards me crying. She didn't look up and ran straight into me.<br>I help her up. "Hey are you o-" but she interupts me.  
>"watch wehr ur going u ballzack !" she yells.<br>''bruh-" bur she runs away. y does noone like me/...slime man 


End file.
